With the advent of self-service gasoline stations, fast service lube centers for vehicle oil changes and other routine maintenance have become very popular. In many of such lube centers, the vehicle is driven into overlying relation with a pit and is serviced by one person in the pit and by another person above the pit.
After the oil of the vehicle has been changed, the service person above the pit usually starts the engine to check the oil pressure. In some cases, the service person may not be completely familiar with the vehicle and may start the engine while the transmission is in gear or may inadvertently hit the accelerator pedal. As a result, the vehicle may suddenly lurch forward and injure anyone who might be standing in front of the vehicle. In some cases, the vehicle lurches forwardly through the exit door of the lube center.